My Feelings to You
by MariaMagi
Summary: Morty is in love with Lyra. Lyra is in love with Morty. If only working out their feelings was as simple as this.  FolkloreShipping 1-shot. Japanese names. Some possible OOC-ness.


**Kotone to Matsuba- Don't Touch My Heart**

Don't touch my heart.

I want it to remain this way. Whether he sees it as scarred or as itself.

It doesn't matter. He won't understand- he can't understand.

What matters to me.

Who cares how perfect he is.

I won't let him take it for his own.

Who knows how many others have had this same fate? To fall for someone-

No. I haven't fallen for him. I can't let myself get hurt once more.

Don't touch my soul.

I'm myself. I won't let myself become "his".

It's something that belongs to me and only me. Something that he just cannot grasp.

The only thing that I'll never give up.

My own name…

Is it so bad to fall in love? How to apologize for something I can't right. A wrong I can't right.

Are you really still listening to me, Matsu-Matsu?

Yeah. I've always called you that.

…When you weren't there. I've never been able to say it to you. Even now…

I couldn't settle for a simple phone conversation.

Such things should be settled in person.

Maybe, just maybe…

Maybe I'll trust you with my heart.

**Matsuba to Kotone- "Goodbye" Is Not Accurate**

I never felt that "goodbye" was appropriate.

"See you later" was too colloquial. It made me feel like a fool. Like a fool in love. Something someone cool and calm like me shouldn't say.

Or something like that.

She was perfect, kind, thoughtful, but the only problem was that she never spoke more than a few words to me in person. Even when we exchanged phone numbers, I hoped that maybe, just maybe, she would talk to me just a bit more than "hello" and "goodbye."

Maybe she, who gained something I had only wished for… Was falling for me as well.

It was silly.

She was so much more powerful. No matter how hard I trained, I could never match her- a Champion.

My "dream" was gone. But my heart was no longer in my possession.

It was "hers".

Would she crush it like a child to a bug? Would she care for it like a store owner and his antique set? Or would she put it in a box and never see it again, like Schrodinger's cat?

Any of them would hurt, because then any way a thought would be a lie, a truth would be fake, a lie would be the truth.

So that's why…

"Maybe, I'll trust you with my heart."

**Her thoughts**

Every one of them crushed her heart.

"Hibiki, do you like me?"

"What's that?" He said, while he resumed his conversation with Akane. It was then she realized they were talking about a movie on Saturday that she had invited him to see. Just the two of them.

"Silver, do _you_ like me?"

"I hate weak people." Was his answer, scowling at her. He returned his victorious Pokemon to its Pokeball and left her behind, crying.

"Minaki, why are you following me?"

"Merely to find Suicune!" Somehow, that hurt even more. She didn't _like him_ per se, but the idea that he was using her stung.

"Hayato, could you train me?"

"I-I have no time for such things!" He had stormed off afterwards, angrily.

"Wataru… Why are you so nice to me?"

"A knight never leaves a lady by herself." So how many others did he consider a "lady?"

So that's why… She never wanted to be hurt again. That's why she ran from Johto. She had made a fool of herself. She had to be the laughing stock of the league. She could never face _him_ again, the person she truly loves.

**His thoughts**

So maybe he was clumsy with love.

"Akane, hey, just the person I wanted to see…"

"Hi, Matsuba! …Hold on a second, Steve. I have to talk to Matsuba." Rejected. Automatically.

"Mikan, are you free on Saturday?"

"Nope, sorry. I have a ton a gym matches. I really am sorry. I mean, we've been trying to hang out for a while, and it's nice to have a friend like you." She called him a friend. Rejection.

"Ibuki?"

"Leave me alone!" Okay, that was a stupid mistake- she was walking with Wataru. Holding hands.

"Natsume? Why are you calling me?"

"You were about to call me. Sorry, but I don't like dances." Click.

The more he was sad, the more he thought about _her_. Even though he lost, he was happy somehow. Happy that he got to know her. Not entirely, but that he had battled her, known her name, heard her voice- it made it worth it.

But one day… She had gone from Johto. Except for one day, when she had asked for his phone number.

Such a little thing had made him so happy…

* * *

><p>First attempt at writing something a bit angsty. I know it seems a little desperate in the "Their thoughts" bit, but I guess it's sort of like, Kotone wants someone to love her, but no one will, but in the end, she's acting like Matsuba: Matsuba (I like his Japanese name a bit better ^^") Doesn't want to admit that he's fallen for Kotone even though they've only talked once or twice.<p>

If it bothers you that I've only used the Japanese names, then sorry.

Please read and review! ^^


End file.
